Some mobile traffic utilize standard or non-proprietary protocols such as the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), which by default runs on port 80 and Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS), which by default runs on port 443. Some other mobile traffic, however, utilize vendor-specific proprietary protocols instead of the standard or non-proprietary protocols such as HTTP or HTTPS. For example, GOOGLE's traffic (e.g., GOOGLE Play, ANDROID Cloud to Device Messaging service, GOOGLE cloud messaging) utilizes a non-standard Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) port 5228.